What should I do
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Katniss final gets married to Peeta after the hunger games now are finally over, but Peeta is begging Katniss for a kid, what should she do. Plus I don't own the hunger games or any of these characters, PLEASE REVIEW


1-Well here it is, the day has come, the day my whole life would change. Peeta had proposed to me about a year ago now, and now here I am waiting for my time to enter, to walk down the aisle. We had the wedding in the woods where I used to hunt, that where I felt at home, with the wilderness around me. I smiles as I saw Haymitch come towards me, he was like a father to me and I loved him dearly. Everyone in Panem would see this marriage, "The marriage of the 74th hunger game victors, featuring the girl on fire". I could just imagine my family there, mum couldn't come, she had work in district 4 and Gale found someone else that made him happy, and as for Prim and dad, I could imagine Prim as my brides maid and me holding my fathers arm and he passed me over to another man, everyone would be smiling. As I walked down the aisle with Haymitch the only thing in the room I could see was Peeta, everyone was there though and I was about to cry but I held it in and as Haymitch kisses me on the cheek and handed me to Peeta, I was overflowing with joy. He whispered the words "I do" in my ears and I could feel me going red and I did the same back to him "I do", we both exchanged glances and then in less than a second I could feel Peeta gripping me and we had the kiss that would change our lives. Everyone cheered and clapped like mad, we both laughed and I could see Haymitch crying for joy, he ran up to both of us and gave us one big huge, to tell the truth he is very emotional at weddings.

2-After the wedding we all went back to Victors Village, well that's what it used to be now that the hunger games is now over. The party lasted till midnight then everyone went home. It was just me and Peeta alone. "I love you" I said, and at that moment Peeta shoved me against the wall and started to crush me with love, he carried me to our bedroom where he laid on top of me on the bed and we started to kiss rapidly. We began shredding clothes until we were both naked, "Condom?" I said as I was kissing his neck.

"I think we can do without"

"No, Peeta I'm so sorry but no, I can't do that, become a mother." I pushed myself away from Peeta and moved off the bed. He grabbed my hand,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, we can use a condom if you want", I nodded and went out the room, I came back 30 seconds later and slipped it on to him, I laid down again so that he could lye on top of me. "I'm sorry Peeta but I'm not ready, I probably want kids at some point but not know, it's our wedding night and I don't want to think about the future" he nodded and gave a half smile, I knew he was depressed about what I didn't want. He looked down and grabbed his cock and with one powerful sweep he entered me, I was breathless as two hand clenched my breasts as Peeta began to move up and down getting faster and faster every second. "oh my god Peeta, fuck me fuck me, oh yes", he began to smile and then started to move impossibly fast, I screamed for joy as so did Peeta, I put my legs round his waist and held him there as his cock went deeper inside of me. I let go and Peeta moved off of me and kisses my neck."I love you Katniss", I smiled and kisses his nose and then we both just drifted off to sleep.

3-It was 12 years until Peeta spoke about having kids, I still didn't know but he was quite sure. I had to ask someone for help and advise so I decided to speak to Gale, he himself had a child, a daughter. "Come on Catnip, I believe that you will be a great mother, you doubt yourself to much"

"I don't know Gale, a kid is a big thing and I'm not that cut out for it"

"Well what do you think that "you" should do, I remember when we were by the forest and you told me that you weren't having kids mainly because of the hunger games. Katniss the hunger games are over, you don't have to be afraid anymore"

"Gale it's not that I'm afraid, it's just that both me and Peeta were in the hunger games and I don't want kids that think their parents were murderers"

"Katniss they shall never think that, your their parents and you could just tell them why"

"yeah, maybe, I'll think about it" I then hanged up the phone and walked in to the living room where Peeta was, "I spoke to Gale about my problems, hand he said that I have to much doubt in myself", I could see him staring at me confusingly.

"Katniss what are you saying?" whispered Peeta,

"Make love to me, with no protection, just me and you with no brick wall", Peeta smiled with joy about what I was giving him. He was then glued to my face as he carried me to the bedroom, it was like our wedding night but different. For the whole nice we spent together, moaning and kissing, it was the best night of my life, I was so happy that I could be this close to my husband with no protection for once. I loved him and he loved me so much, I could see it in Peeta's eyes, he kept grabbing my breasts and crushing me with love, this moment was perfect and I didn't want it to end.

4-What had I done, I should had never had sex with Peeta without protection, I was now pregnant, I was scared about what could happen, I couldn't take care of a child with a nature like mine. The thing that made my day though was that Peeta was happy and he was there when I cried, he comforted me and then I felt better. 9 months later I went in to labour and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, after a year Peeta wants another kid and I give him a son. We were a happy family but we chose not to tell them about the hunger games until they were ready to understand.


End file.
